The Cake
by yuikshiro
Summary: Allen wanted to do something for Kanda and his three year anniversary, what does he do, and why is Lavi helping? Written By YuikShiro and Shizuhana


Disclaimer:

I don't own DGM and if I ever did it be so epicly awesome! I mean me owning DGM!

Summary:

Allen wanted to do something for Kanda and his three year anniversary, what does he do, and why is Lavi helping?

* * *

The 'Cake'

* * *

Allen Walker, a fresh young art student and lover of the impassive Kanda Yuu - Mastered Kendo; at such an early age. Who was also known for his protectiveness towards his petite lover between his friends, not to mention his possessiveness and sometimes, tenderness.

The compatible couple had been together for three years - bonded and had accepted each other's flaws to turn this relationship into something that both of them learned to cherish and love.

"Cake, a very; very sweet cake." Allen muttered under his breaths while holding the recipe book in his hand, his silver eyes scrutinized every page, line and word, vigilantly. He made sure he didn't miss a single instruction but it seemed to him, no matter what he did, the result was always the same.

Whether he failed in mixing the ingredients, or accidentally raised the microwave's temperature until it made his cake turned into black, small crusts or he simply couldn't do everything right. Well, in his case, maybe all it.

"Lavi, I don't think you should put that in there," the young boy said looking at the cookbook he placed on the table, getting tired of holding it. He turned around again to face his friend, who was getting himself busy with the chili peppers.

He'd asked his friend to stop by so he could get an extra hand in the kitchen, but it turned out, Lavi was even shoddier than him! The flamed-headed turned the day in the kitchen upside-down with his random, creative and odd ideas.

"But Al-chan! Where's the fun in following the instructions in a book?" the red head responded mischievously, truly enjoying the moment. "We need to explore! Let it all out and never listen to the book if you want to have some fun!" Lavi explained cheerily. He winked at the younger as a hint that he could leave this matter to him.

Allen raised a brow and shook his head. "Well, you still shouldn't put red peppers in a cake Lavi," Allen said dully. This was turning out to be hopeless, and it surely wouldn't be going anywhere if he always bickering with Lavi.

"Would you rather have me put soba in the cake then?" Lavi cocked his head innocently, the silver bowl still in his grip. He wasn't finished mixing the ingredients yet despite Allen's protest. "No, I'd rather have you to kill me than harming the cake anymore further." Allen snatched the bowl from Lavi and backed away a little so his friend couldn't take it back.

"Now, be a good friend and get those eggs on the counter next to the sink for me."

Rolling his eyes at his friend's stubbornness, Lavi complied and went to the counter - a pout on his lips. He stopped halfway when he passed the refrigerator; 'Might as well get something to drink', he thought, then opened the refrigerator's steel door. Where he searched for his favorite juice, a healthy carrot juice and grabbed it when he'd found it at the corner of the middle area.

Closing the door, Lavi tried to twist the seal and trapped the container between his armpits but accidentally squeezed the plastic bottle too hard and the seal cracked open, sending it flying to Allen's head with the splash of orange to Allen's white apron.

"...Oops?"

"Yes Lavi, oops." Allen twitched.

Just when he was about to get it right, Lavi just had to ruin it with the mixture of flying orange juice. What next? Lavi was going to set the stove on fire?

"Allen, I think I just set the stove on fire!"

Great god...if you truly love me, kill me.

Never mind that, maybe god was just too busy to notice him and his prayer, because right now, they were cleaning up and put out the fire before it could set the whole house on a flame. "Lavi, stop laughing." Allen tilted his head to watch his friend holding his stomach and clamping his mouth to prevent the laughter to get any louder.

"But Al-chan, that was hilarious! Did you see your face when my hair got on fire?" Lavi continued to laugh. Hardly stop to catch a breath.

"Yes, Lavi. I was shock probably because your hair and the fire fit perfectly well, people wouldn't even notice if I tied you to a pole and set you on fire myself." Allen smiled gently, but the hint of irritation was evident in his voice. It made Lavi stop laughing and gulped, chuckling nervously.

"Uh yeah...sure." Lavi thumbed up his friend. "What do we have here? A fiery party or what?" The boys turned to find a very amused looking Tyki grinning at them both. "Tyki." Lavi stood up - dusted his pants and went towards his lover to give a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Tyki, what are you doing here? Also how the bloody hell did you get in?" the young boy said, interrupting the two lovebirds.

He never had anything against Lavi for dating his beloved uncle, but sometimes he found it was hard to believe that his uncle was actually in love with someone. Not that it was something weird, but before Tyki had met Lavi, he thought his uncle didn't have the capacity to learn to love. Therefore, it was still new to him to see them being all...cute and cuddly right before him.

"Oh." Tyki pointed his finger to the door. "It was locked, and when I rang the bell, no one answered, So I had to let myself in." he said as if it was nothing.

"Tyki, what did I say about breaking and entering? You'll get caught eventually and I don't have enough money to bail you out." Allen sighed deeply and folded his arms.

"That won't happen. I'm too good to get caught." Tyki claimed proudly and snaked his hands around Lavi's waist, murmuring words Allen couldn't hear. He saw his friend's face turned to beet red and he didn't have to guess what it was his uncle had said to him. Lavi was rather...timid around his uncle. Like a complete adorable submissive, which only and always turned his uncle on.

"So I take it you two are leaving?" Allen smirked at his smug uncle and bemused Lavi. "Well yes. I'm going to need Lavi for something else now. We're going to get ourselves...dirty. Literally." Allen couldn't help but to burst out in a short laugh, grinning at blushing Lavi who was glaring at him. He felt even better now.

"Off you go then. I need to finish what I've started." Allen ushered them out, making sure he pretended he didn't see it when Tyki slipped his hand to Lavi's butt. Yeah, he felt the pain for Lavi, or not.

"Allen! That's-" the silver-haired slammed the door in Lavi's face, and clapped his hands together. Now he needed to continue to work. He got half an hour before Kanda's arrival and he still didn't know what to do with his problem!

He'd followed everything in the book yet it didn't change the fact that his cake would always go kaput in the end. Allen was about to stroll back to the kitchen when he accidentally stepped on a paper on the floor.

"Hm? Is this Tyki's Who-To-kill list?" Allen flipped the paper and found a complete recipe for a strawberry cake with Tyki's name at the bottom. Something was written next to his uncle's name.

'Good luck with that cake of yours, Shounen'

Allen smiled warmly, "Thanks Tyki." He untied the dirty apron and threw it to the round end table

Contentedly, he went to the messy kitchen to find a clean bowl, which he later didn't find, so he had no other option, but to wash the one in the sink, and proceeded to collect the things he needed.

"Okay now, two cups of white sugar." He poured the sack of sugar in and looked at the note again. "One container of strawberry flavored gelatin." He grabbed a small box on the counter and opened it before adding it to the mix.

"One cup of butter." He went over to the fridge, grabbed the butter and went back to the same spot. "Four damn eggs," he muttered, grasping the eggs from the carton and carefully cracking them open.

"Huh...it's too quiet." Allen lifted his brow and eyed his surroundings, and then he turned back and read the note once again. He still had got many things he needed to finish before he could finally clean the dirty kitchen if he was lucky enough, he could use the remaining time to clean himself.

"I guess that's all of it." Allen stretched his body and lounged to the chair, scratching his head softly. He stood up and heated the oven to three hundred and fifty degrees Fahrenheit, looking at the pan inside it from the corner of his eyes. He should thank Tyki later with a brand new tuxedo or an expensive brand of cigar.

Checking the timer he put on he saw he had twenty-five minutes to clean before it was ready. Getting the broom and dustpan, he started to sweep up; Then getting a dishrag from the cabinet, he wiped the counters, wiping everything sticky, wet and stuck on the wall. He looked back at the timer to see he had a few more minutes left. Therefore, he decided to take a quick shower for a quick refreshing.

After a few minutes later, the teen came out after a warm, relaxing shower with only a peach towel around his waist, trickles of waters dripping from his bangs, down to his chest and began to pooling on the floor.

"Great, need to clean that later too." He rolled his eyes before a sweet scent hit his nose. He went over to check the cake, sticking a toothpick in it to see that it was flawlessly baked. Grabbing a glove, he pulled it out and put it on the counter. Letting it cool down as he went to get some clothes on.

"Moyashi! Something smells dead in here!" Allen heard his lover entered their house and slammed the door behind him. Trust Kanda to mistaken something that smelled so good to be bad. "Then you just have to fix your nose Yu-pon because obviously it's the smell of my blood, sweat, and hard work." Allen walked languidly from the bedroom, wearing a simple blue shirt with yellow-striped gray pants. Allen leaned to the door's frame while waiting for his lover to get into the living room.

"So?" Kanda quirked a brow and sniffed the atmosphere. "So? What so?" Allen bent forward and captured Kanda's lips in a feverish kiss. "What's with the awful smell?" Kanda said after they broke from the kiss and slid his arm around Allen's hips. "That, dear Yu, is the smell of our anniversary! So, don't you dare to say our anniversary smells awful." He sighed and held Kanda's hand, dragging him to the kitchen.

"This better worth my time Moyashi. You know how much I hate sweet." The Asian male grumbled and let Allen guided him "I don't care about your time. This is my hard work and our anniversary we're talking about here." Allen kicked the door open and let go his lover's wrist.

"Wait there." He took out a knife and cut the cake into small pieces. "Here, try this." Allen shoved the cake into Kanda's mouth when the man opened it to protest. "Spit it out and your Mugen is going to break into two." Allen threatened, making Kanda coughed a little bit before he finally swallowed all of the cake. "How does it taste?" Allen leaned to the counter, facing his lover whilst waiting for a reaction. "Not bad. For your first try." Kanda grinned."

"Good, now I want my present." Allen reached out his arms to circle Kanda's neck and brought their faces near, with only a few inches apart. His face crept into a conceited smiled. "Since clearly I know you forgot to buy a present for me right?" Allen nipped Kanda's ear, making the older man shudder in pleasure. "You're greedy." Kanda smirked and hoisted the boy to his shoulder.

"Says the guy who has never had enough." Allen reiterated dully, cursing when his back hit the bed. "Hey, not too rough!" He glared at his lover. "I thought you like it rough?" Kanda climbed to the bed and inhaled Allen's scent,

"And I like your smell better." He pressed a soft peck to Allen's chest. "I don't like it rough, I like it hard." The young boy answered and bit his lower lip when Kanda grounded their hips together. "Remove your clothes; I'm too lazy to do it." Kanda ordered while sucking and licking Allen's neck.

"Really Kanda, you really are a turn on." Allen rolled his eyes...again. "What? Do you prefer it if I tear your garments?" he received the 'Duh' look from Allen, chuckling by his lover's childish attitude.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear you complaining about the lack of clothes later." He said in a low, hard breath. His gaze ghosted by lust, desire and want. It wasn't as the Asian expected, truly. He didn't expect to come back home to be bombarded with a very awkward, irritating but very arousing situation. And here he was, tearing the garments that blocking them both from the heat of skin contacts, as the flesh grind against flesh. Soon, not even a string attached to their bodies, letting only the humid breeze caressing them.

"Did you burn something today?" Kanda queried as he sniffed the scent of his lover, his eyes roaming every curve and every angle of Allen's naked body. Silently, admiring the perfect creature presented before him.

"Wasn't me, t'was Lavi." with that familiar name, Kanda couldn't help but to snarl. Of course, who else? "Kanda, if you're going to sit there and do nothing, I might as well just touch myself." Allen rolled his eyes, which he recently noticed, he was been doing that a lot this evening.

"Then do it." Kanda smirked and nipped at Allen's earlobe, gently moving down to give a long lick to the boy's chest.

"Do what?" Allen held the raven locks in his hands and exposed his neck so his lover could have more excess to his sensitive spot.

"Touch yourself, let me see it."

And Allen's face was as red as a ripe tomato. "Kanda! I was joking! Kidding! To say such a thing, it's...embarrassing..." he spread his legs and pulled the tall body above him, intertwining his legs to Kanda's waist.

"Embarrassing? What's the need for that? I've seen everything on your body, and made sure not even a little bit of innocence left in you. Trust me when I said I could write a long, humiliating, mortifying essay about your body if I wanted to. Which I will, eventually." Kanda's smirk grew wider at his little lover's terrified face. "Kanda!"

"I know, I'm too soft." He'd heard Allen muttered 'jerk' under his breath and began to pull away from Kanda so he could balance himself into a sitting position, exposing his long parted legs; sweaty chest and his erection as it now solidly pointed to the air. Fully aroused by the way Kanda's mouth nipping, licking and sucking everything his lips could reach.

"Now touch yourself." And Allen obeyed like a good puppy. He shyly gripped his member, stroking the tip of the mushroom head before Allen slowly pumping his length. Slowly - soothing his breath and finally he went faster and even faster. Gradually increasing the speed to match his desire. His eyes were closed, white puff slipped out from his mouth as every lustful groan could be emitted from his throat. He knew Kanda was watching and he definitely knew Kanda was enjoying it. Not from the display, but the fact he willingly agreed to do it. Agreed to masturbate in front of someone for the very first time.

"K-Kanda..." Allen moaned, keeping his steady pace.

"Hmm." Kanda kissed Allen's forehead and swatted his hand away. "Let me finish it." He took the member leaked with pre-cum into his mouth, savoring the taste as he finally engulfed the whole length - teasing the boy with his tongue. It was one of his favorite things to do whenever they make love.

Allen's reaction was just too adorable to resist. Just when Allen was about to come, Kanda drew away, putting his thumb on the tip of Allen's arousal, preventing him from reaching his release.

"Kanda- what?"

"Not now. Wait for me."

"Wha- ah...augh!" Allen bit his lower lip, hard, when he felt a sudden intrusion to his unprepared hole. His nails scraping into Kanda's back and his feet digging into the sheet. The white-haired boy shaking his head, unable to calm from the pain. "Kanda you asshole! It hurts!"

"I thought you like it rough?" he asked the same question again.

"Not this rough you idiot! A warning would never hurt, you know?" Allen hissed, his darkened gaze never left his lover. A jolt of another pain made Allen moaned and hid his neck into Kanda's neck. "Ern..ahh..."

"Well, I'm going to move."

"Isn't that warning a little bit too late?"

Kanda chortled and moved forward to give his lover a feverish and ravenous kiss. At least his gentle rhythm throughout the evening as they made love again and again made Allen happy and sated.

"Happy anniversary, Allen." Kanda said, bringing Allen's body closer to his. "Happy anniversary, Yu." Allen yawned and rested his head on the Asian's chest. It was minutes after that they heard a quick, angry footsteps getting closer to their room.

Link slammed the door open, his brows furrowed into furious ones. "Allen Walker! Why didn't you-..."

And Allen swore it was the most girliest scream he had ever heard coming from Link.

"Should we do it again? This time in front of the ugly head?" Kanda asked.

"...no." Allen sighed.

* * *

"I feel like a pedo"  
-YuikShiro

These people are not officially Beta Reader but they still are good at what they do so please thank Kaida and Shizuhana

**BetaReader 1st time : Kaida Amaya  
BetaReader 2nd time: Shizuhana**

Okay well one day me and Hime-chan were talking and she like we should have a anniversary story with Yu and Allen-chan! Well I was like hell yeah! So we wrote it in parts, the first part being mine and the smut part being Hime-chan's XD well I had my favorite oneechan edit my part then Hime-chan did alittle change on her own and so, there you have it.

Review if you like Stalking Shizuhana and Kaida Amaya!


End file.
